


Ander  Bros

by Justbecauseglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecauseglee/pseuds/Justbecauseglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have been reading Glee fanfiction for a few months now and love it! So I thought why not try my own. This is my first attempt so any notes or suggestions would be appreciated. I love the Gilmore Girls series and always thought Cooper and Blaine could have a relationship like that. Any chance to expand on my favorite character Blaine and my favorite couple Seblaine (it's going to be hard, but I will make them wait a while) </p><p>I plan on basing closely to the Gilmore Girls series for a few chapters to set it up but slowly move away to be more original. This lets me edit what I would in the Gilmore Girls and Glee Universe all at once!</p><p>Critiques are welcome and encouraged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ander-Bros

If you’re out on the road. Feelin’ lonely and so cold. All you have to do is call my name. And I’ll be there. On the next train.  
Where you lead, I will follow. Any-Anywhere that you tell me to. If you need-if you need me to be with you. I will follow. Where you lead.

There really is nothing better than taking a nice casual stroll in the morning to your favorite café. Walking through the small neighborhoods, seeing the many families preparing for the day, and the promise of hot coffee didn’t hurt Cooper’s mood either.  
Cooper opens the door to the Lima Bean, appreciating the small chime of the bell at the door signaling to his favorite owner that he was here, and he was on a mission. Putting down his coat and bag at his signature table, Cooper takes out his favorite mug and puts on his most charming smile before walking up to the counter.  
Well how is the most beautiful woman in Lima tod…”

How many cups Coop? Quinn asks without even looking up from her morning tasks.

Please Quinn…please please please, Cooper begs.

How many cups have you had this morning? Quinn asks again.

None! Cooper exclaims.

Quinn looks up briefly to scoff.

Ok, five, just five, but they were awful, the worst, nothing compared to your amazing coffee. Cooper adds a wink for good measure hoping Quinn will cave sooner rather than later this morning.

“You have a problem Cooper,” Quinn comments.

“Yes I do, but I have an angel like you to help me beat this, one day…but not today,” Cooper inhales deeply into his fresh cup.  
Quinn rolls her eyes behind the counter before answering the phone.

Cooper walks back to his table and stares out at the street to watch the morning routine of his town again. He notices someone at the counter staring at him. Cooper slowly turns to acknowledge the stranger. “That looks good,” the woman comments, “The coffee, I mean.” It is, best coffee in town, Cooper says casually.

The woman walks over to Cooper’s table and takes a seat. “I’m on my way to Cincinnati. So what’s a guy like you doing in a small town like this?” Cooper tries his best not to laugh at the obvious way the woman is looking at him like something she can devour. “Oh just waiting on someone.” Cooper says casually. “I’m Julie” she says while reaching out her hand to Cooper. Cooper shakes her hand. “What you don’t have a name stranger?” she says to Cooper. Cooper turns and gives her a smile, “Oh I do, but I really am meeting someone, it was nice to meet you, enjoy Cincinnati.” “Hmm...well guess I better get going then” the woman says sadly. “It was nice meeting you Mystery Man, enjoy your coffee” the woman says with a wink.

The door bell chimes again.

“It is freezing out there” Blaine exclaims as he walks up to his older brother. Cooper just smiles as he looks up at Blaine, laughing to himself how only his brother would find 60 degrees freezing, but somehow he still managed to wear a bowtie matching his scarf. “Aww what do you need? Tea? Coffee?” “Chapstick,” Blaine quickly comments. Cooper looks into his bag and says “I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow.” Blaine affectionately scoffs at this brother and says, “Anything in there not resembling a flavor of ice-cream?” “YES!” Cooper says excitedly as he pulls out some chapstick, “It has no smell or taste, but can change colors based on your mood, a perfect tool for an aspiring actor,” Cooper says confidently. Blaine just stares blankly at this brother. “Well you’re crabby today” Cooper comments. “I’m sorry; I just woke up late and need caffeine!” Blaine says while giving his patented pouty look to his brother. “Ok fine squirt, I’ll get you a coffee.” “Don’t call me that,” Blaine huffs but settles down smiling with the prospect of coffee soon on the way.

Cooper walks back up the counter and receives an unimpressed look from Quinn. “What? I swear it’s not for me, it’s for Blaine.” “You’re shameless, you know that” Quinn comments before pouring coffee into a mug. Cooper turns around to walk back to Blaine and see’s Julie leaning over the table, and gliding a finger up Blaine’s arm. Well this woman is determined I’ll give her that, Cooper thinks to himself. Cooper walks to the table and overhears Julie using the same pick-up lines on Blaine, who is smiling, sometimes he is too polite for his own good.

“Oh hi Julie, you really like me table don’t you.” Cooper comments while going up behind Blaine’s chair. “Oh hey you!” Julie says, “I was just getting to know…” “My son, Blaine,” Cooper says while putting an arm around Blaine. “You…r,” Julie stutters. “Are you my new mommy?” Blaine says wide eyed and smiling. Julie pauses gathering herself then says, “Oh you do not look like a son…and you definitely do not look like a dad. You know I am traveling with a friend.” Cooper squares his shoulders to Julie and her friend who starts walking over, “He’s sixteen…drive safe.” Julie and her friend take the hint and quickly leave the café.  
“You know one of these days someone is going to know that I am your younger brother and not your son, and that little skit won’t work” Blaine says. “Not a chance squirt, our height difference guarantees that, plus I’m an amazing actor, I need to keep my skills sharp” Cooper comments with a smile. Blaine scoffs and starts drinking his coffee, smiling at his older brother.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kurt when are you going to stop changing when we walk to school, I’m sure your parents know you don’t wear a flannel and jeans all day.” Blaine says while reading his English essay over again. Kurt just rolls his eyes before he stops them so he can change into his designer jacket and pants.

“Blaine, you don’t know what it’s like, Cooper lets you do anything you want, my dad is so controlling. Sometimes I wish he would just give me space.” Blaine’s head drops down slightly frowning. Kurt mentally punches himself for being so abrupt. “Oh..crap Blaine, I’m sorry,” that was insensitive of me, I know you miss your parents, Kurt comments apologetically trying to make eye contact with Blaine. Blaine quickly squares his shoulders and smile’s quickly changing the topic to the French test that have that day, really any topic but his parents will do.

It’s been four years and Blaine did miss his parents, but did his best to not put his grief on other people. He always felt that he was better at cheering people up and listening to their problems then having them focus on his. He knew at the end of the day he was lucky and tried his best to remind himself of that. He had Cooper, his older brother who moved home from LA to be his legal guardian after their parents passes away. A great best friend, Kurt. And he lived in what he would describe as the perfect small town. He always enjoyed being able to walk around town and know every face and he always felt the town had been cheering him on since his family moved there when he was born. Blaine truly loved Lima, but he sometimes found himself liking the idea of escaping and finding something, someplace, or even someone that was just his. The trouble with a small town is that there are no secrets and the drama can sometimes get too intense, Kurt finds it fascinating and exciting like he is living in his own small tv show, but Blaine finds it exhausting, especially when the drama focuses on him and Cooper.

Since Cooper became his legal guardian Blaine noticed many people in town not thinking Cooper was up for the challenge and how he was going to need to take on adult responsibilities so quickly. No one seemed to care about the fact that Cooper has never blamed Blaine for having to put a pause on his acting career, he even took a job at an Inn near the town to manage it so they could live together in their old house. He was definitely lucky.

“Good Afternoon class, for those of you who have not finished the final chapters of Huckleberry Finn, you may use this time to do so. For those of you that have you can start on your essay now. Whatever task you choose please do it silently,” the teacher mutters sitting behind her desk. Blaine as always already finished the book and his essay so took the extra time to read his weekly novel. Around him other students were casually talking, he often ignored this until he heard his name being said. “I’m sure Anderson has already finished the assignment,” one football player scoffed. “That kid is such a tool, he just get special treatment because he’s gay,” another student joins in. Blaine just smiles to himself, allowing himself to escape into his novel.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Santana...how many times do I have to tell you to please be nice to the guest?” Cooper says to his coworker who is busy putting customers on hold or just hanging up on them. “I can’t deal with this today Cooper. People are just too stupid and if I keep talking to them it’s going to rub off on me,” Santana mutters while starting to file her nails. Cooper smiles to himself while going through the mail. “OH MY GOD!” Cooper yells, making Santana jump up. “OH MY GOD, RACHEL! SANTANA!” Rachel comes running out of the kitchen looking panicked, while Santana continues to just look annoyed.

“What is it Cooper?” Rachel asks, cleaning her hands off from the lunch she is preparing. Cooper jumps up, “He did it, Dalton, Blaine got accepted as a transfer to Dalton Academy!” Rachel and Santana join Cooper jumping all so excited! “This is amazing, Dalton never takes transfer students, they must have been impressed by Blaine,” Rachel says trying to catch her breath from jumping so much. “This is it! Blaine can finally go to a school where he is challenged and it’s a direct way to Columbia where he can get a great education, and the perfect job, and he’ll be safe to be who he is” Cooper says letting out a deep breath. Santana grabs the letter and starts going through it muttering out sentences and words, “Impressive academic credentials, moving essay, immediate start, full semester tuition due ASAP....Cooper did you look at the total?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“There has to be something I haven’t thought of?” Cooper says pacing on the porch in front of Rachel and Santana. “You could sell my car, or Santana’s wardrobe?” Rachel suggests opening another bottle of wine. Santana just smirks at Rachel then comments, “Cooper..you know..you could always call…” “Nope,” not going to happen Cooper says abruptly. Rachel catching on, “Oh! That’s actually a great idea Santana.” “No guys, I just can’t, things haven’t been the same with them since I became Blaine’s guardian,” Cooper adds.

“Hey everybody,” Blaine smiles as he walks up the driveway. “What’s everyone so excited about?” Cooper just smiles and grabs a gift bag to hand to Blaine. “You did it buddy, mom and dad would be so proud of you” Cooper says fondly. Blaine opens the bag to pull out a navy and red striped tie with a matching blazer with an embroidered D on the chest pocket that Blaine runs his fingers over. Blaine whispers to himself, “Dalton.” He looks up at his brother with wet eyes and yells, “DALTON, I GOT IN!” “Cooper, this is amazing, I can’t believe they accepted me. Rachel! Santana! I’m going to Dalton.” “Thank you Cooper for helping me apply,” Blaine says while hugging his brother. “I need to go call Kurt!” Blaine says before running inside. Cooper looks at Santana and Rachel and starts to swallow his pride. He needs to do this, he needs to do anything he can for Blaine.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cooper is sitting outside drinking a cup of coffee. It’s now or never he thinks to himself. Cooper walks through the tall iron gates and up the long driveway. He pauses again in front of the solid oak door, remembering how intimidating this house was as a child. Cooper takes a deep breath and puts on his most charming smile before knocking. The door opens and Cooper is face to face with his grandmother. “Hi grandma,” Cooper says. “Cooper, so nice to see you, is it Easter already?” Emily Anderson says in a dignified tone. “I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by and see you guys,” Cooper says smiling big, maybe a little too forced. “Well come on in then,” Emily says opening the door. “Richard, Cooper is here, he apparently was in the neighborhood and wanted to see us,” Emily adds with her continued flat tone. Cooper follows his grandmother into the living room, taking in the mansion and all of the little details that he knows have been individually selected to show the money and influence the Anderson’s have. Cooper sits down in the living room across from his grandmother still smiling. He had to give his grandmother credit, even in this awkward situation she was the epitome of proper, in her perfectly pressed dress and cardigan with expensive jewelry. They sit in silence until Cooper’s grandfather, Richard, walks in dressed in an expensive suit with a matching tie to his pocket square. “Cooper, is it Christmas already?” Richard Anderson says sharing the same tone as his wife. Cooper just keeps smiling, “Oh, no I was just in the area and…” “You need money,” Richard says cutting Cooper’s sentence off. “I have a sit...u..ation,” Cooper stutters out. “You need money,” Richard says again, now sitting next to his wife drinking a scotch. “Just...ugh...let me get this out.” Cooper takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through the his hair, “Blaine has been accepted to Dalton Academy.” Emily and Richard look at eachother. “Dalton, Oh that’s a wonderful school, they are very selective, and only five minutes from here Emily comments smiling. You know your grandfather went there.”“Of course he was accepted, he’s an Anderson. Dalton is a birthright...well to some,” Richard said giving Cooper a pointed look. Cooper did his best not to let his grandparents disappointment in him effect Blaine’s future and just moved the conversation forward “Yes it’s a great opportunity for Blaine, but you see, I can’t afford to pay for him to go there,” Cooper says lowering his head. Richard and Emily exchange another look before both nodding. “Ok, we will help,” Emily starts. Cooper brings his head up smiling wide at this grandparents. Emily holds up one of her perfectly manicured fingers, “On one condition, since we will now be financially involved in your life, I want a weekly dinner with both you and Blaine. You must also call us once a week to update us on his schooling and other activities in both of your lives.” Cooper takes another long deep breath, “Ok, but I don’t want him to know I borrowed money from you, can that stay between us?” Emily smiles, “See you at 7pm.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And we get to wear uniforms. No more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing. Everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes and are just there to learn.” Kurt scoffs, “Okay, there’s academic minded and then there's just unfashionable.” Blaine smiles at Kurt and then closes his locker. “Ok I have to go, need to go meet my dad at the shop, call me later and we can plan a way for you to show your sassy side in this uniform,” Kurt comments before giving a delicate wave to Blaine as he walks down the hallway.

Blaine bends down to pick up some trash that spilled out of his locker. When he gets back up a mysterious boy is standing in front of him.

Startled Blaine says, “God, You’re like Ruther Gorden in Rosemary’s Baby. Just standing there with the tannis root. Make some noise.”

The stranger comments, “Sorry, are you cleaning out your locker?”

Blaine looks up and makes eye contact with the beautiful stranger. He has broad shoulders, blond hair that slightly falls on his face, a large smile, and mouth. He’s speechless. This is a very new thing for him.

“It looks like you’re going somewhere, are you moving?” the stranger adds.

“Oh, right. I am. New school. I’m not moving, just my books are, ” Blaine says.

“My family just moved here. From Kentucky, I’m Sam.”

“Chicago. Windy, Oprah...OH! Hi, Blaine. Me. That's...me.” Blaine stutters out.

“Blaine, I like that.” Sam says smiling. “I better get going, need to look for a job in town.” Sam takes a pen and scrap of paper from his pocket and writes something down. He holds out the paper to Blaine. “If you hear of anyone hiring around here maybe you could give me a call?”

“Oh sure. If I hear of anything.” Blaine says. Suddenly gaining back some confidence Blaine walks up to Sam and says, “Hey since you’re new, do you need a tour of Lima?” Sam smiles and takes the box from Blaine, “Lead the way.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cooper and Blaine are sitting inside the Lima Bean eating salads. Neither with a lot of excitement over the meal.

Cooper looks up from his salad, “You were late getting home today.”

“Yeah. I went to the library,” Blaine lies.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, we’re having dinner with the grandparents tomorrow night.”

“We are? But it’s September? What holiday is in September?”

Cooper says exasperated, “Look it’s not a holiday thing, okay? It’s just dinner.”

Blaine looks down at this plate, “Fine. Sorry. God.”

Quinn walks over to their table, “Here’s your burgers, rare meat can kill you. Enjoy.” The brothers smile and nod at her before she walks away.

“I don’t understand why we’re going to dinner tomorrow night. It’s a friday, what if I had plans? You didn’t even ask me,” Blaine says crossing his arms.

“If you had plans I would’ve known, you would’ve told me.”

“I don’t tell you everything. I have my own things,” Blaine huffs.

“Fine. You have things.”

That’s right. I have things!”

“Hey, I had dibs on being the douche tonight.” Cooper says with a smirk

“Just tonight?” Blaine mutters.

“What the hell is your issue squirt?”

“Don’t call me that….I’m not sure if I want to go to Dalton.” Blaine says making sure to avoid eye contact with Cooper. “The timing is just really bad, and the bus ride to and from Westerville is forty minute each way. That’s time I could be studying, or helping you out at the inn.” Blaine takes a breath realizing he’s been ranting. “PLUS! I don’t think we should be spending the money right now and I know Dalton’s gotta be costing us a lot. All of our money should be going to getting you back into acting.”

Cooper starts rubbing his temples, “What about New York Blaine? College? Columbia?! Ok end of your crazy talk. I appreciate your concern about money and my future, but I have that covered.” Cooper stands up and throws some money on the table, “I need to go for a walk and so do you.”

The two brothers are walking in silence. Cooper is still in shock. After everything he went through today, how hard it was for him to face his grandparents, and Blaine says he doesn’t want to go. They are walking by some shops in Lima when they are stopped by Mr. Schuester who is teaching a dance class. “Blaine, good. I think I found a job for your male friend.” Blaine looks up startled and Cooper stops dead in his tracks and looks at Blaine, “What male friend?” Mr. Schuester oblivious to the awkward stance between the brothers just continues, “Yes the supermarket is looking for a bag boy, tell him to go by tomorrow. Cute boy. You have good taste.” Blaine says, “Thanks” before walking away quickly. “Oh, you’re going to have to walk a lot faster then that Squirt. I can keep us easily with those tiny legs,” Cooper says taking off after Blaine.

Blaine gets to the house first and slams the front door. Cooper is right behind him and slams the door as well. “Of course this is about a boy! All this talk about money and bus rides...you’ve got a thing going with a guy and you don’t want to leave school,” Cooper says trying to be understanding.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Who is he Blaine? Dark hair? Romantic eyes? Looks a little dangerous?” Look I get this is your first crush since...last year.. But you cannot determine your life based on a guy.” Cooper says following Blaine.

Blaine now getting very annoyed, “Cooper, please just let me go to bed.”

“I need you to be the sensible one here Squirt, you’ve always been. You’re going to Dalton, I don’t care whether you want to or not. Monday morning you will be there, and you will be safe,” Cooper says with a tear running down his cheek as he leaves Blaine’s room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cooper and Blaine stare up at the mansion in front of them, both in unison taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car. They both check their ties and suit jackets to make sure they are in good order before they knock. Cooper and Blaine both stand at the door drinking their coffee for what seems like hours.

“So are we just going to stand here,” Blaine comments sarcastically.

“Okay, look, I know you hate me. I’m the worst brother in the world, but I need you to be civil for dinner, then hate me afterwards. Deal? Cooper says sticking his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine shakes Cooper’s hand and mutters, “Fine.”

Cooper rings the bell. The door slowly opens and they are greeted by Emily, looking incredibly regal and dressed up for a dinner.  
Emily smiles ushering the boys in, “Oh it is such a treat having both of you here. Blaine you just look so handsome. Good looks really do run in the family. Now I want to hear all about Dalton.” Emily grabs Blaine for a long hug. “It’s good to see you too Grandma, but I actually don’t start at Dalton until Monday.”

Emily and Blaine walk to the living room with Cooper behind them. Emily looks at her husband, “Richard the boys are here, stop reading the paper. Champagne anyone?” “Champagne? So fancy,” Cooper comments. Emily simply smirks, “Well, it's not every day that I have my boys here for dinner on a day the banks are open...A toast.” Emily starts passing around glasses of champagne. “To Blaine entering Dalton. And an exciting new positive phase in his life.” The room falls into an awkward silence with Cooper and Blaine avoiding each others eyes.

The dinner goes by mostly in silence. Emily constantly trying to start different subjects, “So Blaine, what are you going to get involved in at Dalton?” Oh, I’m not sure, I’ve haven’t had the chance to look in detail. I’m not sure what they have, Blaine says taking a deep breath, lying to his grandmother.” Cooper shoots an intimidating glare to his grandmother to change the subject. “Well Blaine you know that Dalton is a tradition for Anderson males, I’m sure you will be scouted for some prestigious clubs before you know it, like the Warblers.” Richard comments not taking his eyes away from the newspaper. Emily chimes in excited, “Oh yes the Warblers! We have missed seeing you perform, it always made your parents and us proud.” Cooper then sends a glare to his grandfather and stands up, “Blaine already makes the family proud, without performing.” Cooper leaves the dining room and heads toward the kitchen. Blaine gets up to follow but is stopped by Emily, “No keep your grandfather company, I’ll go.”

“Cooper, come back to the table, you’re being so dramatic” Emily says once she gets into the kitchen. “You’re both a piece of work. Is this what it’s going to be like every Friday night? I come here and let the two of you make Blaine feel bad about himself? You both have no idea what he has been through, and how amazing of a kid he is,”Cooper says gripping the counter tightly.

Blaine just stares down at this plate, tears starting to gather.

“Of course we don’t!” Emily says clearly having no more patience for Cooper’s drama this evening. “You took that boy and completely shut us out of both of your lives. You moved back here, and wouldn’t accept our help, our money, and we just wanted to support you both after your parents…” Emily started getting choked up, but continues. “If it weren’t for your ridiculous pride your life could’ve been better. But no. You were too proud to let us take Blaine in, especially after the incident last year. You were always too proud to accept anything from anyone.” “I wasn’t too proud to come here to you two, begging for money so Blaine could go to a safe school, was I?” Cooper says now setting his jaw and staring directly at his grandmother. “He needs to be safe, I couldn’t live with myself if anything like last year happens again, and he needed his brother, he didn’t need to be brought into your world and showered with money and things, and guilted for not wanting to perform ever since mom and dad’s accident. “He just needs me.”

Blaine looks up, stunned at Cooper’s confession, tears falling down his cheeks.

Emily collects herself, “Well, fine. You have your precious pride. And I have my weekly dinners. Isn’t that nice? Emily begins to walk out of the kitchen, smoothing her dress before she turns around and says, “You’re just afraid Cooper. Afraid that Blaine will truly find himself at Dalton and won’t need you as much. He was meant to be in this world, you both were. Dalton will give him opportunities you never gave yourself.” Emily takes a breath, “And your grandfather and I intend to make sure he takes advantage of every single one, and that he is safe, we both win. Good night Cooper.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cooper is driving silently. Blaine takes a look at his brother, “So...you want a cup of coffee?” Cooper smiles at Blaine, “Desperately.”

The brothers walk into the Lima Bean and sit at their usual table. Blaine starts, “So, nice dinner at the grandparents house.” “You heard everything didn’t you Squirt?” Cooper says exhausted. Blaine grabs his brother’s hand, “I think it was very brave of you to ask them for the money. How many meals until we’re off the hook?”

Cooper smiles, “I think my funeral will be the last one...Oh. Wait. Does this mean?”

Blaine, “It really would be a shame to let that blazer go to waste.”

Quinn walks over dressed up nicely. Cooper looks up and smiles, “Wow...you look...nice. Really nice”

Quinn looks confused then realizes she is still dressed up, “Oh thanks. Had a meeting at the bank. So what you’ll have?”

“Coffee. In a bowl!” Cooper says with a wink to Quinn.

“I’ll have coffee also. And a plate of biscotti.”

Quinn comments, “What refined palate’s you both have.” Quinn then walks off to place their order.

Cooper staring after Quinn, “Behold the power of a dress. So...Tell me about the guy”

Blaine smirks at Cooper, “You know what’s really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one’s privacy. I mean, you really get boundaries.”

“So..he’s dreamy?” Cooper says wagging his eyebrows.

Quinn comes back with their order, “Fries and coffee. I can’t stand it. This is so unhealthy. Blaine, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up like Cooper.”

Blaine just smiles, “Sorry. We may be too late on that one.”

Cooper smiles at this brother. Reaches over to grab his hand and gives it a squeeze. Cooper thinks silently to himself. No Squirt, you’re going to be much better than me.


	2. Dalton Academy

“COOPER!” Blaine yells running up the stairs to Cooper’s room.

Startled Cooper wakes up, “What? God! Hi, morning.”

“It’s 7:10, why aren’t you up?” Blaine shouts hitting Cooper with a pillow.

“STOP!” Cooper yells back trying to grab the pillow from Blaine. “It’s 5:45, I set the alarm and everything, you’re just crazy squirt.” Blaine drops the pillow and grabs the clock and shows Cooper the time. “It’s 7:10! Dammit,” Cooper says as he starts running to the bathroom to get ready. “Cooper, I can’t be late for the first day of school. What if they throw me out already? What if this is a test? What if there’s traffic? HURRY!” Blaine sits down in the hallway triple checking he has everything in his bag while Cooper runs back and forth.  
“Squirt, I had this all planned. I was going to get coffee, come up with a new persona to try out.” 

Blaine interrupts, “7:15.” 

Cooper just continues, “Shower, wear a suit….Oh my god...my suits.”

“7:16 Cooper.” 

“All my nice clothes are at the cleaners, I have nothing to wear for my meeting with the Dean!”

“7:17!”

“You know what time police? Go downstairs and warm up the car, that would be super. Thank you!” Cooper yells over his shoulder at Blaine while trying to find something presentable to wear. Blaine is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, “It’s 7--” “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Cooper says pointing at Blaine.” “What?” Cooper comments noticing Blaine staring at his outfit. “You’re wearing your sexy cowboy costume from Rachel’s birthday last year...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Blaine says now more frustrated, if that was even possible.” “Squirt, that’s it! I’m bringing the pictures of you before you discovered gel and bowties. Your classmates will love them.” Blaine’s eyes go wide, “NO! I love the outfit, sexy cowboy is in right now.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper and Blaine are sitting in the car outside Dalton, staring at the campus in front of them. “I remember it being smaller, and less...hogwarts castle” Blaine says first. “Yeah,” Cooper comments poking his head out of the window, “Well, no hunchback in the belltower so you’re safe there.” The brothers get out of the car. Blaine obsessively smoothing down his blazer and straightening his tie. Cooper walks over and puts his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder to help relax him. “You look great, Squirt. You’re going to blow them away.” Blaine turn to give a thank you to his brother when he notices the crowd gathering around them commenting on Cooper’s outfit. Blaine starts blushing and walks into the building with Cooper right behind him. Cooper somehow manages to attract more attention just walking down the hallway with his big smile on and chin proudly in the air. Blaine let’s Cooper walk in front of him while he takes his time noticing all of the small details around the hallway. Dark wood, stained glass windows, and the Dalton crest plastered everywhere. Blaine also notices what seems to be a small bird that is etched into some of the stone around the hallway with various etchings underneath them. He finds himself pausing at one in particular and walks up to it slowly, forgetting how pressured Cooper and him are for time. As he gets closer to the bird he notices the etchings underneath them are names. He reaches his hand up to where a large name is imprinted so neatly into the stone, “Anderson.” Blaine traces the letters of his last name as if in a trance and looks below it to see the names of men he didn’t recognize, until his eyes fall to two familiar names “Richard Devon Anderson and Richard William Anderson.” Blaine’s hand then falls to trace his father’s name. He doesn’t even notice that tears slowly begin falling down his face and how some students have stopped to watch him. Cooper turns around and notices his brother staring at the wall, he is about to shout his name to get his attention when he notices some students approaching him.

“Are you lost?” the students says to Blaine tapping him on the shoulder. Knocked out of his trance Blaine quickly turns around and is shocked to find three male students looking at him with concerned eyes. “Oh no, I just got distracted by the...uh...wall. I mean the bird with my last name on it. I’m new here so just slowly taking it all in.” You’re the new Anderson!” one of the students says clapping his hands together. “We were told you would be starting today, I’m Wes. The guy to my right is Nick, and the blond to my left is Jeff.” They all smile and take turns shaking Blaine’s hand. “Are you guys like the welcoming committee for new students?” Blaine comments wondering if his first day was big news to everyone in the school. The three boys laugh together exchanging looks before going back to Blaine. “Well yes and no. Your grandfather, Richard, told us you would be starting today and for us to keep an eye out for you, Wes says.” “Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler, Nick says smiling.” “It was pretty obvious who you were since you stopped at your Warbler crest,” Jeff comments pointing to the small bird on the wall. Blaine looks back at the bird on the wall and wants to know what the boys meant but is approached by Cooper saying that they are late for their meeting with the Dean. Blaine introduces the three to Cooper and apologizes for how he is dressed. Never one to turn down a chance to embarrass Blaine, Cooper shrugs and says, “Yes boys I do apologize, my night ran a little late at the Strip Club. The struggles of being a night time entertainer.” Blaine didn’t even know he could blush so quickly and yells back his apologies and that he is kidding as he shoves his brother down the hall towards the Dean’s office. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two brother’s walk up to the secretary working at her desk. The older woman looks up and gives the brothers a look, smiling at Blaine’s Dalton uniform, which quickly turns into a scowl at the way Cooper is dressed. Cooper flashes her a smile and reaches out his hand, “Well good morning!” The secretary gets up slowly ignoring Cooper and walks into the door behind her. Blaine drops his head, “I knew it. I’m expelled already.” Cooper reaches out his hand and tries to mess up his brother’s perfectly gelled hair and scoffs, “I can’t believe people think I’m the dramatic one.” The older woman comes back out and gives Cooper another disapproving glance, “Dean Sylvester will see you now.” The brothers smile and walk in to the back room. As the door opens they both are in awe at the beautiful office. The large oak desk is framed by large french doors looking out to the ground of Dalton, a intricate fireplace, and the walls were covered with bookshelves or elaborate oil paintings of previous Dalton Dean’s. “Oh the Anderson brothers have finally arrived.” The boys turn to see an older woman with an intense stare approach them to shake their hands. “Dean Sue Sylvester, pleasure to meet you both, glad I didn’t arrange anything else this morning. I almost started clearing my afternoon waiting for you both.” Blaine’s head drops almost into a bow and she starts apologizing to the Dean. Cooper is about to start apologizing as well when he notices his grandmother sitting in the corner of the office. “Grandmother, what are you doing here?” Cooper says, becoming embarrassed at the look he is receiving from his grandmother about his outfit. “Dean Sylvester is an old family friend so I stopped by to say hi. And also to wish Blaine good luck on his first day,” Emily says walking over to Blaine and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Cooper let’s leave these two to talk, I’m sure your horse is ready to return to the ranch. Sue it was a pleasure seeing you this morning. Keep an eye on this one for me,” Emily says smiling at Blaine. “Of course Emily, his credentials are most impressive.” The two exchange a hug goodbye and Emily practically yanks Cooper from the office. “I can’t believe you!” How can you go out in public like that?” Emily says to Cooper while pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent to headache she knows is coming. Before Cooper can comment, Emily just puts a hand up and says, “You know what it doesn’t matter. Blaine is here and will make a wonderful impression. I’ll see you both at dinner Friday. At least wear pants.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine is trying his best not to fidget in the chair opposite of Dean Sylvester. She keeps flipping through Blaine’s file and making occasional sounds, hopefully meaning she is impressed. After what seems like ages Dean Sylvester finally looks directly at Blaine, “You’re obviously a bright young man, Mr. Anderson. Good grades, teachers like you, but not a lot of social activities. Why is that? Blaine takes a deep breath knowing instantly where this conversation might go, “Well I haven’t been involved a lot in school since...last year. But my brother had me start taking boxing classes and I help out at his inn sometimes.” “You were involved immensely before this past year. Various language clubs, glee club, band, and drama. You seemed to be quite the performer. And then you stopped. Why?” 

Blaine didn’t expect her to be so blunt with him. He didn’t even notice he was talking until his mind caught up with his mouth. “I stopped performing in public after my parents accident, and when I tried again last year to perform, I was attacked after the show and was in the hospital for 2 months. I was attacked because some guys in the crowd didn’t like how I spoke about how important it is to be proud of yourself, and how I knew I was gay and was proud of it. I didn’t see it coming when they hit me over the head after the show. I instantly blacked out and just remember bits and pieces from the hospital. I never saw my brother so scared and didn’t want to put him through that again. He’s been through so much. That’s why he wanted me to Dalton so badly. So I would be somewhere safe and free to be who I am.” Blaine is panting by the time he is done.

Sue takes her time staring at the young man in front of her. “Why do you want to be here Blaine?” Her question makes Blaine stop. Did she not just hear him bare his soul to her? Or did she just not care? Sue just smiled at Blaine, enjoying keeping the young man off balance. Blaine looks thoughtfully outside the window behind her desk when he notices a small bird sitting on an old oak tree. The bird is singing and bouncing it’s body back and forth. This action begins attracting more birds until there is a small chorus happening in the tree. Blaine smiles to himself at the image and instantly knows his answer. Dean Sylvester, “Dalton for many people is a dream, other’s it is a family expectation, for me it is both. I always knew my father and grandfather wanted me to attend Dalton, received a top notch education, join the Warblers, and get into the perfect college. I would love the idea of honoring my father’s memory by attending Dalton, but I know he would want me to be my own person here. And finally, I am interested in attending Dalton to make a better future for myself so I can give back to my older brother Cooper.” He looks up at Sue realizing he has been staring at the birds the whole time during his speech. Sue nods at Blaine’s answer. “Thank you Mr. Anderson. That was a nice answer. I’ve known your grandparents for quite some time, and even knew your parents.” Sue’s demeanor shifts quickly to more stoic and business like, “This will however, not benefit you in anyway. Dalton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. The pressures here are great, the rules are strict, and the expectations are high. If you make it through you will have received one of the finest educations one can get. However, since you are starting late and are not used to the highly competitive atmosphere there is a change you will fail. Failure at my school is unacceptable. Understand? Also you are required at Dalton to join a sport and another extracurricular activity, starting thinking now. You will also be expected to declare a major by the end of the year as well.” Blaine just blinks and jumps when he hears a knock at the door.

“Dean Sylvester, your next appointment is here and so is Mr. Anderson’s tour guide,” the secretary comments and quickly closes the door. “Well Mr. Anderson this is it for us. Welcome to Dalton and good luck. Your tour guide will meet you outside.” Blaine gets up and smiles. He leaves the office and notices a two students waiting on a bench, one looking on the verge of tears muttering something about how angry his parents will be, and another sitting with his eyes closed, hands connected behind his head, humming, his long legs tapping his foot to some song on his ipod. Blaine knew he recognized the song but couldn’t remember. He thought about going to ask the boy before he hears someone yell his name down the hallway. “Hey Blaine!” Blaine looks up and his eyes meet Wes, one of the guys from earlier. “Hey man. I’m your tour guide. Let’s get started. First period is starting soon”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper walks into the Lima Bean and dramatically throws himself into a chair at the counter and sighs loudly to get Quinn’s attention, “I have already had such a long day and it is only...10. How nice.” “There’s no coffee, Coop. I have herbal tea. And a balance bar for your breakfast.” Cooper just looks at her and drops his head on the counter. “Ok fine. I’ll get you coffee. For here or to go?” Cooper barely lifts his head, “You’re pretty, and an angel, also to go.” “Really? Sure you don’t want to stay and enjoy the cup, Tex? Wait a minute. Wasn’t today Blaine’s first day at Dalton? You went like that?” Quinn giggled pouring a cup of coffee. “I need to go,” I had a plan dammit! Cooper exclaims as he walks out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaine is frantically writing down notes trying to memorize everything the french teacher is saying. The teacher is just starting to talk about proper pronunciation when the door opens and a student walks in. “Ah, Sebastian Smythe, glad you’re usual appointment with the Dean went quickly today. Would’ve hated for you to miss my lecture.” The student just smirks at the teacher before walking over to a desk. Blaine can’t help himself but stare at the student. He is tall, like really tall, and has freckles scattered over his face, with perfectly styled hair, and he just radiates an aura of confidence. Blaine doesn’t even realize he is following the boy walking with his eyes until he knocks his new textbook to the ground making himself and other students around him jump. Blaine blushes instantly and goes to pick up his book but there is already a hand on it. Long fingers are gripping the binding of the heavy textbook and passing it back to Blaine. He looks up and his eyes meet that same tall student he was just staring at moments before. Blaine takes the book and stutters a “Thank you,” before sitting back into his seat trying hide his blush when the taller student answers with a wink and a smirk and takes a seat in the back of the room. Blaine does his best to focus on the rest of the lecture but could feel Sebastian staring at the back of him.

The bell rings and Blaine starts packing up his stuff when the teacher calls him up. “Mr. Anderson, here is last week’s study materials, there’ll be a test on them tomorrow, but since you’re new you can take it on Monday.” Blaine does his best to balance everything plus the huge binder he was just given. “Oh Mr. Anderson, you should get notes from a student, they tend to be more detailed.” Blaine forces a smile and walks out of the classroom already feeling overwhelmed, he really needed a coffee, and could already feel his hair getting messed up from running his fingers through it all morning. Something Cooper and him both did to show when they were stressed. Blaine is waiting for Wes to show him to his next class and hopefully locker when Sebastian walks up to him. “Wes texted me and said he would be running late. I’m supposed to show you to your next class.” Blaine smiles and tries to stick out his hand. Sebastian ignores it and starts walking. Blaine quickly tries to catch up to him, but is finding it challenging to keep up with Sebastian’s long legs. “So you’re new huh?” Sebastian says to Blaine after he finally catches up. Before Blaine can answer Sebastian cuts him off. “Well it will be difficult for you to catch up, especially with me. I plan on being Valedictorian when I graduate.” Blaine tries to comment, but is cut off when Sebastian suddenly stops and takes a step into Blaine’s personal space. Blaine catches himself getting warm from the attention and notices how nice Sebastian’s cologne smells. “Don’t sweat it. I could give you a one on one study session if you want,” Sebastian says leaning in to Blaine. Blaine quickly snapping back into reality takes a step away from Sebastian and says, “A bit forward aren’t you? I kind of view studying as a solitary activity.” Sebastian smirks at Blaine’s show of confidence, “No harm in trying right. Couldn’t help myself with how you look in that uniform. Your class is right there.” Sebastian points to the door down the hallway. “See you around Blaine Anderson. Hopefully at Warbler Auditions,” he adds with a wink before walking down the hall.

Blaine huffs suddenly feeling even more stressed and agitated, “I just need my damn locker.” He takes a few steps forward when his bag splits and everything falls to the floor. Taking a moment to gather himself Blaine picks up the contents of his bag on the floor and enters his next class. He just thinks to himself, “This day just keeps getting longer.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cooper, it’s your grandmother, I bought Blaine a parking spot at Dalton, please let him know and you can get the details on Friday.”

Cooper, it’s Emily, I just bought Blaine a membership to the Country Club your grandfather and I attend. It only makes sense. As a Dalton boy he will be expected to attend certain events there so he should already feel comfortable”

“Cooper, it’s your grandmother...again, I swear people actually picked up their phone’s once in a while. I just wanted to call and get Blaine’s sizes. He will need more Dalton uniforms for the week. I also want to take him on a shopping spree to their store so he can match the other students.”

Cooper is sitting outside Dalton waiting for Blaine. Running his fingers through his hair practically feeling the pressure and stress from his grandmother weighing down on him. Blaine is already 15 minutes late and he is starting to get worried. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine is shuffling down the hallway, practically weighed down completely by all of the notes, books, and supplemental study material he is expected to get through in the next week. This just had to be the longest day of his life. He hasn’t really made a single friend, the teacher’s are trying to kill him with work, the Dean of the school doesn’t think he can make it, and the cherry on top of the day is he still hasn’t found his locker. 

Blaine doesn’t even realize where his feet are taking him until he looks up and realizes he is standing in front of “his Warbler crest.” He walks up to it and stares at the names again. Wondering if one day his name would be here. He feels a strong connection to the stone etching, like he is being encouraged, like a hand is reaching out to him and pulling him up. He smiles at the symbol before turning around and there it is, his locker. Directly across from the crest. Blaine finds himself laughing and mutters, “Thanks Dad.” After filling his locker Blaine thinks to himself how peaceful the school right now. He notices a door to the left of his locker and decides to do some exploring, Cooper hasn’t texted him yet anyways to say he was waiting outside.

Blaine walks through the door and realizes he is in the auditorium. To use the words lavish or expensive just make the place feel cheap. Blaine can’t get over how large beautiful the space is. His feet instinctively carry him up to the stage and he sees a small grand black piano. He slowly approaches the piano as if it is going to pounce at him like a wild animal. He stretches out one hand first to touch the bench and notices how nice the leather is. Next he reaches his fingers up to the ivory keys and gently runs his fingers over them and closes his eyes to the sound they make. This piano is perfectly tuned. There’s no harm in sitting and playing a little bit Blaine thinks to himself. He enjoys playing after stressful days at home anyways. Blaine starts practicing some scales before he feels a song start to build up inside of him. He knows this is what makes sense to him. Just him, a piano, and the music. Channeling all his emotions and leaving everything on a stage. Blaine starts singing, Bad Day, by Daniel Powter. 

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Blaine closes his eyes and finds himself smiling as he feels the music relaxing him and giving him a much needed escape. 

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Wes, Nick, and Jeff are all walking by the auditorium when they hear something. They all sneak in and look up to see Blaine on the stage. All three of them are immediately caught up in his performance. 

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

Wes, Jeff, and Nick are staring wide eyed at Blaine on stage. His singing is so powerful and has held their attention the whole time. He isn’t even moving around on the stage and yet you can’t help but admire just the simple movements of his fingers on the piano keys. 

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

The three Warbler’s smile at eachother as they exit the auditorium talking excitedly about how they can get Blaine to join them. 

Had a bad day

Blaine slowly pulls his hands back from the key’s, feeling slightly refreshed from singing so openly. He immediately sits up straight when he suddenly feels that he is being watched. He looks around assuming it is Sebastian, looking to make him uncomfortable once again, but he’s not there. He checks his phone and notices Cooper has texted him to meet him outside. Blaine gives the piano one last look before grabbing his pile of assignments for the night and walking out of the auditorium. Once Blaine is back out in the hallway he notices a beautiful leather bag with the Dalton crest embossed on it. Blaine looks up to see who would have left it and swears he notices someone turning down the hallway. He is about to call out after then when he see’s a tag on the bag, Blaine. He kneels down by the bag and sets his assignments next to it on the ground. He sees that the tag is actually an envelope. Blaine grabs the envelope and notices it is very high end stationary and probably written with an expensive pen as well. He opens the envelope to reveal a letter and starts reading; 

Looks like you made it through day one. Thought you might need this. 

P.S Nice performance up there. I look forward to some worthy competition.

-S.S

Blaine smiles at the note before putting it into his pocket and using the new backpack to hold his homework. He makes it out to the parking lot to find Cooper sitting on the hood of the car with two cups of coffee in his hands. “How was day one? Make any friends?” Cooper says handing Blaine a medium drip coffee with cinnamon. Blaine takes a sip of his drink before looking Cooper in the eye. Instantly communicating the stress from the day to his brother. “My day sucked too Squirt.” Blaine places his backpack in the backseat before taking the seat next to Cooper. Blaine sits back and feels like he can finally exhale for the first time all day. “I can do this, right Cooper?” Blaine asks knowing that this question holds many different meanings to him. Cooper looks over at his brother, taking in his disheveled appearance. Cooper smiles, “No one but you, could do this.”


End file.
